kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby and the Mystery of the Slime
Kirby and the Mystery of the Slime (Kirby und das Geheimnis des Glibbers in Germany) is a 16-page comic book story published in Germany across four issues of the magazine Club Nintendo, from March 1993 to June 1993. Each issue contained four pages of the comic. It is the first of two German-language Kirby comic stories that were created for the magazine, the second being Kirby's Biggest Case in 1996. It was drawn by Ken Asata. The writer is unknown. Like Kirby's Biggest Case, it has never received an official English translation. General Information The magazine that the comic appeared in was the German counterpart of Nintendo Power in the United States, and is not to be confused with the separate Club Nintendo magazine published in Mexico and Latin America, or Nintendo's defunct international customer rewards service, which was also called Club Nintendo. Characters from other game series and cartoons making guest appearances in the comic include Mario from Super Mario Bros., Pac-Man and Inky from PAC-MAN, Donkey Kong Jr. from Donkey Kong Jr., X from Mega Man X, Plok from Plok, Aero from Aero the Acro-Bat, Dizzy Devil and Hamton J. Pig from Tiny Toon Adventures, and possibly Pit from Kid Icarus. It is not known whether the non-Nintendo characters were used with permission of the IP holders. There are also apparent cameos from real-life German celebrities, who have not been identified. Plot The story begins with a woman coming to Kirby for help. She claims that for weeks, she's been having the same nightmare every night: someone walks through her house and leaves glowing slime behind everywhere. After arguing with her about his price, Kirby agrees to help. Later that night, Kirby and Dedede, who is Kirby's assistant, set out for the woman's house. When they arrive, Dedede promptly falls asleep, and Kirby decides to look around on his own. Just as he is about to fall asleep, however, he hears a shout coming from the basement. Investigating this noise, Kirby finds a dead man in the basement who is covered with slime. He stands there in shock, and the police arrive. Seeing Kirby next to the dead man, they mistakenely arrest him and put him in jail, believing that he is an infamous criminal named "Jack the Slimer." In prison, Kirby is abused by other inmates, kicked around like a soccer ball. He is eventually taken to trial, where a corrupt judge orders Kirby to never leave the country, so that officials can keep an eye on him. Now that Kirby is partially free, he, along with Dedede and their bluefish, set out to prove Kirby's innocence by finding the real culprit. They begin by travelling to the mansion of Kirby's former client; however, when they arrive, a woman there informs them that the client abruptly left and flew to Monaco. Now convinced that the client is behind whatever conspiracy is happening, the group immediately flies to Monaco, disobeying the decree that Kirby is not allowed to leave the country. As soon as they arrive in Monaco, the bluefish spots the woman driving towards them in a car. Kirby leaps onto the car in pursuit, and while he successfully makes it on, he is hurled off by the car crash his disruption causes. The woman had crashed into a truck carrying pillows, and as the truck driver gathers up the pillows that fell out, he mistakenely takes the stunned Kirby for a pillow and loads him into the truck. Separated from Dedede and the bluefish, Kirby is taken away in the truck to Paris. The truck's destination is a hotel in Paris, and as the shipment of pillows is unloaded, Kirby notices a sign for the "Bio-Slime Congress." Realizing that, by chance, he had been taken to the right place, he hides himself in a gourd and sneaks into the meeting via the food cart. Inside, he is able to eavesdrop on the scholars discussing their plans. One man reveals that they have sent an ultimatum to the Pentagon, demanding 50 million Sparkling Stars by noon the next day, else they will drown New York City in radioactive slime. Before Kirby can learn more, however, some of the men start to eat the calabash Kirby is hiding in, forcing him to leap out into the open. After the men overcome their surprise, they trap Kirby in a box and mail him to a faraway country called Slime Paradise, in the hope that the hungry creatures there will eat him. Once there, however, Kirby learns from a friendly citizen that he can use his enemies' abilities by eating them, and after inhaling a Koozer, he gains the ability to fly. With this new ability, Kirby escapes Slime Paradise and flies back to Monaco, where he picks up Dedede and the bluefish and brings them back to his former client's mansion. Kirby is convinced that something is hidden there, and after some investigation, he finds a door labeled "danger." Beyond the door is a small room where Kirby finds a set of clothing identical to what his client used to wear. He uses this to deduce that the person who asked him for help was not actually the baroness who lived in the mansion, but someone disguised as her. Determined to find the imposter, he continues on through another door into a room full of huge machinery, which Kirby realizes is where the slime is being produced. Dedede soon spots a man, who, after being accused by Kirby, confesses to having disguised himself as the baroness and to producing bio-slime. He adds, however, that it was not his choice, as he was coerced into doing it by someone named Dr. S. R. Sokal. When the group is distracting from processing this, the man quickly throws a vial at the ground, creating thick smoke, and tries to escape on a motorcycle, claiming that he can simply make bio-slime elsewhere. The group pursues him in a nearby car, but in the end, both the vehicles and their riders fall off a cliff into a Nintendo world, where characters from many different franchises coexist. Kirby catches up to the man again, but this time, the man blames the bluefish for everything that has happened. Reluctantly, the bluefish confesses that it was actually Kirby in disguise the whole time; this then raises the question of who the other Kirby is, and so that Kirby reveals that he is actually Dedede. The comic ends with the real Kirby explaining what had happened with the case: to draw attention to problems which apparently only Kirby knows about, he ordered the man to slime Dr. Schaffnix. Having explained this, everyone goes off to a feast to celebrate that the case has been solved. The Original Comic Pg. 1-4-1.png|Page 1 Pg. 1-4-2.png|Page 2 Pg. 1-4-3.png|Page 3 Pg. 1-4-4.png|Page 4 Pg. 5-8-1.png|Page 5 Pg. 5-8-2.png|Page 6 Pg. 5-8-3.png|Page 7 Pg. 5-8-4.png|Page 8 Pg. 9-12-1.png|Page 9 Pg. 9-12-2.png|Page 10 Pg. 9-12-3.png|Page 11 Pg. 9-12-4.png|Page 12 Pg. 13-16-1.png|Page 13 Pg. 13-16-2.png|Page 14 Pg. 13-16-3.png|Page 15 Pg. 13-16-4.png|Page 16 Trivia *Although Koozers do not grant a Copy Ability in the main games, here, Kirby gains the ability to fly by inhaling one. *On page 12, Kirby mentions his "job as a pinball ball." This may be an advertisement for Kirby's Pinball Land, which was set to release only a few months after the comic was published. Category:Comics